Switched!
by Miya Minako
Summary: After Rin and Len finished Servant of Evil, Rin felt guilty and wanted to repay Len. The school is having a play about a princess/prince and a servant/maid, so Rin thought this will be the time she will be a servant. Will our Rin-chan do her job correctly? And how will Len react when his oujo-sama wants to serve him?
1. Chapter 1

I just re-read my fanfics and to be honest, it kinda sucks XD I decided to write a noncest story, but then this idea suddenly popped up in my mind, so I'm sorry, this one will be twincest :D I made this one based on "Kagamine Love" of Chibirini1, and again, thank you for letting me use some of your ideas! :3

* * *

"Alright! Cut! You guys did great!"

"..."

I really hate myself now. Let me introduce me to you. I'm Kagamine Rin, twin sister of Kagamine Len. And I don't like me at all.

You see, we just finished the PV of Servant of Evil, and I cried my heart out. I never thought it would be that sad. But to be honest, my selfishness was quite...like me in real life. I am selfish. And Len is like my servant, even though I don't think he is a servant, but the way I demanded him to do something for me, it made him like a servant, and so he is a servant.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arrghhhh! Enough with that, you got the idea!

"Rinny~~! You looked cute when you cried~~~~!" Miku's voice called after me when we were changing.

"I feel guilty.." I replied without looking at her. To be honest, I didn't want to talk to anyone now, even Len. I felt G-U-I-L-T-Y. I let Len DIED for me! Even though I was the one that had to responsible for everything! It was all because of me!

And I couldn't believe I let LEN – my BROTHER – died for a person like me!

Of course I would feel guilty!

"Cheer up Rin! It's not like it's real!" Miku tried to cheer me up, but I didn't feel any better.

* * *

"_Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba" (I'm willing to become evil for you)_

'_Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru" (If only so that I could protect you). _

Those words kept echoing in my head when we were on our way home. I tried my best not to look at Len. But somehow I just couldn't! His golden blonde hair with messy bangs and tiny little ponytail, all of them, I love all of them! Whenever I tried to look away, his blue eyes would turn around and look at me with concern.

I didn't care though.

Actually I tried not to care, because I felt guilty, and because of that...

Argghhh! Again, you got the point!

You see, being a Vocaloid was quite hard. Every songs we sang, every PV we made, all of them was a life to us. If I died in a song, it affected me in reality, too! For example, this one, Servant of Evil, Len died for my sake and I swore I could collaspe that moment right away if it weren't for the PV. Some songs were nice and cute, like World is Mine, Romeo and Cinderella, and some were fun to sing, like Trickery Casino.

But me and Len do sad songs more often. In this PV, Miku died, and I still wondered why was she so happy, Meiko-nee won the rebel, and I could see she looked quite... happy. Kaito-nii lost his lover, but still, they all acted the same like usual. But not me. It affected me the most.

When I got home, I barged into my room right away, hoping that Len won't ask me questions. But hope wasn't beside me. He asked me questions right when he stepped inside our room.

"Rin, why do you look so... sad?"

"Did anything happen?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you reply to me in the car?"

"Did producer say anything to you?"

"HEY ANSWER ME!"

I still didn't reply. Instead I looked sadly at him. He stared at me with a worried face and sit down next to me.

I was about to say something, but his arms wrapped around me, giving me comfort. _'How I love those arms... It feels so protective when he hugs me...' _

"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Len, I..." I tried to find the right words. "I'm sorry... For being selfish.." That's all I said. There's no way I could explain all of my feelings in one sentence, so I waited for him to ask more.

"Selfish? What selfish? Are you still thinking about Servant Of Evil?"

"It's not that I'm still thinking about it.. I'm sorry because I AM selfish in real life too! To you!"

"Rin! You are not selfish! I don't think you're selfish at all!"

"I am! I always asked you to do EVERYTHING I want! I don't want you to suffer just because of ME! I feel bad... because you are my brother... You have the right to say no too.. Why did you always do what I ask?" I looked at him in the eyes, hoping for an answer.

"Because I love you. I told you million times already, I would do anything, ANYTHING for you."

That was the answer he always told me whenever I asked. I wasn't saying it was wrong, but... with that answer, he always made the anger and guilty inside me disappeared. But not this time.

I hugged him back, tightly. I tried my best not to let the anger escaped out of my mouth.

"Len... Promise me you won't do anything silly just because of me. You should have let me died in Servant of Evil, it's my fault after all. Why?"

"Rin, don't think too much about it... I love you, that's all. That's all you need to know. I'll do anything to save you. Okay?" He said, playing with a stroke of my hair.

I didn't reply, I didn't want to say anything. Knowing that, he hugged me for a bit longer. I liked it like that. I liked it when we were alone, and could hug each other or get in each other's lap and talk. Silence was okay too. To me, just having him beside me was more than enough.

* * *

It was a cheesy chapter, I admit. But I like it! :D Reviews please! :3

Again, thank you for Chibirini1 for letting me use the idea of the "each song is a life" thingy. Thank you! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Oh great my new students enrollment is still having some problems. What do I do now? *sigh* I can't help it! -_- Anyway here is chapter 2 :D Enjoy your reading! XD

~I do not own Vocaloids~

* * *

Three days later, the thought of my selfishness still stucked in my mind, which almost made my head explode. I still talked normally, I ate properly, I still smiled to everyone like usual, but I didn't ask Len to do anything for me. I didn't ask him to take the oranges for me, I didn't tell him to prepare the bath, I didn't make him to carry my lunch, I didn't make him to pay for the drinks we bought at school. I did them all by myself.

I didn't want to bother him anymore. Well, obviously I didn't mean it in the I dont-want-you-to-be-involved-in-my-life-anymore-we-have-our-own-life, I meant it in the I-dont-want-you-to-do-everything-I-said-anymore-you-are-not-my-servant, yeah I bet yall understood it.

Lucky for me, the next day, I saw a poster on the bulletin board in the cafeteria. It said "Participate in our Love Story play of a royal member and a servant! Deadline this Friday!" and some pictures... of something all yellow I couldn't recognize...

But yes! That was my chance! I could repay to Len by this!

"I can handle this!" I laughed softly, thinking for a plan to let Len be in the play. "I think he will say yes.. It's alright! I can do this!"

When the bell rang, I ran as fast I could to Len's class, and I ended up bumping into him, anddd I almost fell. "Be careful Rin!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm, helping me to get my balance back.

"Jeez Rin! Did someone do anything to you? Are you hurt?" Len already threw me a string of questions to me when I got up.

"Eh no... Len I want to ask you something.." I spoke nervously, desperately hoping he would agree to do it.

"I'll do anything you wish. And wassup with you these days, you seemed so... good."

"What do you mean?" Good? How? I still joked with him everyday and what part of me was "good"?

"You didn't ask me to do some weird stuff! I got quite a lot of free time!"

So that was what he meant... I looked away, tried to avoid his eyes. _'So in his mind I'm still selfish huh... I deserved it..' _

"So what is it you want to ask?" He broke the silence.

"There's a play in school... They're having an audition for the characters and... well... it said about a prince or a princess and a servant, so... The deadline is on Friday. I don't know if you would want to join or not, but... can you-"

"You want me and you to be in it? Sure thing! Today is Tuesday, we will go tomorrow!" He cut my words. I threw him a quick hug as I said thank you, and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

The next morning, I was so excited that I couldn't even stop smiling. Len thought I was crazy, but who cares. He snapped at me with "Shut up!" and I laughed even harder, just to tease him.

"Hey stop laughing would you?!" Wow that was the first glare that I got from Len in my whole lifetime.

"Nope! My mouth, I could laugh whenever I want." I threw back at him.

"Y-You-" He cut of his words and stayed silent. I giggled at his embarrasment. _'Len looks cute when he's like this.' _That thought stayed in my mind for quite a long time already. Probably since two years ago.

* * *

Me and Len were always together since we were created as Vocaloids. I meant it in the really really close way. Whenever we go, we had each other, performed concert together, recorded songs together, ate together, slept together, and we even got in the same class, until my eighth grade. We got separated class and that was the first time I noticed my feelings for Len.

But I didn't want to tell him though. Twincest? Really? Len would never accept that. And no one would ever accept that, too. So what did I do? I remained quiet. I'm in tenth grade now and Miku always, and I meant, ALWAYS, told me to get a boyfriend, sometimes she would be like "Is it him?" even though I had no idea who was she talking about!

To me, Len looks cute in every different angle. There was one time he slept on his chair with his head rested on the desk, and holy crap he looked so... so... cute! And there was one time producer made Len drunk and he entered his Spice mode, and holy oranges, Len even tried to seduce me that night! All because we slept in the same bed... But NOTHING HAPPENED! I SWEAR, NOTHING HAPPENED!

As I was thinking about those cute things that Len did, I didn't realize I was blushing until Len pinched my cheek to wake me up.

"Owww! What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Oujo-sama, are you gonna go in or not? You still want the audition?" That was when I felt the coldness of the room I stepped into, the auditorium. It wasn't big nor small, I thought it was okay to me, but the air conditioner, arghhh! It was freezing in there! And I was wearing no-sleeves clothes, plus my super short shorts, too. I shivered at the thought I have to wait there for another 2 hours, or maybe 1. Probably.

As we walked through the scarlet carpet on the floor, there was a loud voice.

"YOU GUYS SUCK! NEXT! Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin! Are they here?" We looked over to the front row seats and saw a tall and fragile middle-aged woman. She wore a white V-neck and no sleeves dress, a girl with glasses and our school's uniform next to her had a notepad and the girl scribbled something on the paper. "Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, it's your turn!" The woman yelled again. We both walked to them.

"Yes ma'am we're here." I answered calmly behind her. She turned around and gave us a smile. Fake smile.

"Good. Now... Akira, what role are they in?"

"Um..." Akira quietly answered. She seemed like a shy girl. "Kagamine Rin plays the maid, and... Kagamine Len plays the prince. They just signed up yesterday." She looked at the woman with fear in her eyes. At least that was what I thought.

"Very well. You may start." She added some more words after a few seconds. "Kagamine twins huh?... Interesting."

* * *

This one took so long to write because I'm going to have a test tomorrow and it's a freaking test just to attend a freaking public school. So yeah, thank you for reading! Please review please! :3

[Ne, do you think I can pass the language testing? My Vocabs and Grammar suck and I've only been in USA for a year! If I fail this... I don't even want to think about that...]


End file.
